The Good in You
by DomeLover
Summary: Ida Beverly, seventeen, soon to be eighteen, falls into the jaws of the Jolly Roger... and the hook of it's unpredictable captain. At first, things look bleak and hopeless, but as time goes on, they begin to change. Insanity beckons with the open arms of the pirate crew, and at its twisted, dark center stands the captain, smile etched on his face.


Chapter 1: Sails of a Dark Ship

Ida looked up at the frightening sails and enormous caravel. Her heart leaped and danced around in her chest, her plan slowly forming in her head. She knew she was doing something forbidden, but she just couldn't help herself. As soon as she caught wind of a boat sailing to a land where dreams came true, Ida set off to find that boat. And now she stood in front of it in all its glory and beauty.

Her eyes scanned the ship, from its numerous, useless looking ropes to the many wooden frames. Her lips stretched into a dreamy smile as she took one step, and stopped. Her face fell into a scowl, her thin brows knitting into a frown. Well, that was not what she had expected to see.

A tall man with a black leather coat reaching his feet, scooped up onto the ship, taking a cord by his hand and swinging from it. "Lads!" he yelled, in a strong, young voice. The men on the ship all turned to him. "We sail in half an hour!" the crew cheered and then the man, in bright daylight, stepped back onto the porch and shrugged out of his black coat. Beneath it he wore a leather vest over a black blouse. Black pants and black track boots. Ida was beginning to catch on that he liked black, even his hair was black, cut short and neat, but still thick. His skin was fairly white, with a thin dark beard adorning his strong jaw and sly chin. From where she stood, however, Ida could not see the color of his eyes. She was tempted to just walk up to him and see, but that would be rude.

After the man, the captain she assumed, took off his coat, he flung it to one of his crew men and turned around. He stretched out his arms and that's when Ida caught a glimpse of something shiny in his left hand. No wait, it wasn't in his left hand it _was _his left hand. With a shy gasp, Ida took a reluctant step back and put a hand to her mouth. That man had a pointed hook for a hand! "How gruesome," Ida mumbled to herself. But she continued to watch that strange man.

He leaned against his ship, crossed his feet and arms and lifted his eyes… straight into Ida's. At first, Ida frowned and wasn't sure if the captain was starring at her or not. However, when he smirked devilishly and stood up straighter, she got her confirmation. Her heart leaped into her throat painfully as he began to march to her, confidence and arrogance in his walk. With a roll of her eyes that gave away her disappointment in not being able to board that ship (no way in hell was she boarding that ship with that man as a captain!), the girl turned and began to walk away. "Hey!" someone shouted from behind. She bit her lip and winced, fighting her way through the thick crowd. "Hey, girl, wait up!" a strong hand gripped her bicep and turned her around roughly. She just had time to see a black leather vest before her forehead hit against something hard and she groaned out.

"What the hell!" she shrieked. "What in the world do you think you're doing!?" a chuckle answered her as she levelled her eyes with the man who had chased her. She gasped quietly. His eyes! They were of a wonderful blue, like the ocean, or the sky! In them she could see a rattling storm of hidden emotions, clouds of anger, but waves of something else that caught her attention. Those blue orbs were perfectly outlined by thick and dark eyelashes and eyebrows.

"Like what you see, lady?" the man rasped with a devilish smirk. Her face must have spoken for her because he couldn't stop starring back into her deep brown eyes. Ida frowned and shook her head, stepping away from the man, who still held her by the bicep. Her heart danced around her chest in fear and a cold sweat dripped down her back. He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and licked his lips. "What's your name?" he purred, eyes still glued to the girl's face.

"Ida," she answered in what she hoped was a strong voice. The captain smiled suspiciously, his tongue coming back out to lick his lips once more.

"Ida," he cooed, extending the last letter and purring it in her ear. "I saw you watching me from over there. Need something from me? Or are you too shy to ask? I know a desperate woman when I see one," he chuckled. Ida frowned even deeper and pulled away from his grip, offended.

"How dare you," she gasped. "I am not a desperate woman, and whatever you think you are going to get from me is not happening!" the captain laughed, throwing his head back.

"Oh, feisty," he chuckled. "I'm Captain Hook, by the way," he said, bowing slightly and closing his eyes, extending his arms and making the hook on his left hand more visible. Ida quirked a brow and lifted her chin.

"Obviously," she muttered. "Arrogant as you are, you had to name yourself after one of your battle injuries," her voice spoke arrogance on her part too, but she had no care in the world. Hook smiled and straightened, shaking his head.

"What a mouth you have," he responded. "Wonders I could do with it," he shrugged and crossed his arms over his chest. Ida huffed immaturely and turned.

"Nice to have met you, Captain Hook," she said over her shoulder.

Ida made her way through the crowd, proud smile on her face. Her plan had worked, and she was thriving on the inside, fire blasting through her entire body. Now all she needed was to get on that ship, hide until they got to the land, and from there… run.

Ida took a deep breath and shook her head. "You can do this," she whispered to herself. Like she had thought, the boat had stayed much longer into the night. Captain Hook had caught himself in the bar and his crew members were drunk and passed out on the porch beside the boat. Taking her precautions, Ida tip toed her way through the mass of drunk dead men towards the ship. She had changed into some pants, a light brown leather vest and blouse. She had a thick coat strapped around her body and a bag full of food, a knife and some water hanging from her shoulders. And, by all means, those crazy dark curls of hers had been braided to keep them from getting in her way.

She crept up to the ship and lay her hands on the wood for the first time. It was cool and hard, built strong to survive harsh weather. It was painted half yellow and still had planks of wood that were bare. Ropes hung overboard everywhere, and crates and barrels hung from some high up on the ship. Ida eased her hands on the wood and pulled herself up. Her muscles quivered under her own weight and she cursed at her weak limbs. A groan muffled its way through her lips as she straddled the side of the ship, one leg on the interior and one left dangling in the open. Her heart leaped as she breathed in and trailed her eyes up at the city.

_I'm going to miss this place,_ she thought, smiling weakly at her birthplace. Her heart ached for the people she was leaving behind, Red, Snow, Granny and most of all, her family. Her older sister wouldn't mind having Ida out of the way if it meant more boys would ask her in marriage. But her parents, those people she will miss. She will miss her dear loving mother and her strong, caring father. They'd helped her in many of her voyages, and often accompanied her, but this... she had to do alone. She needed to find that island.

With another satisfied huff, she swung her leg inboard and plopped off. She gave one last look at the city and then stepped further into the ship.

It was grand, enormous! The wooden planks on the floor were wet with sea water, crates and barrels littering the deck. Ropes, swords and musical instruments were discarded here and there, and many pieces of fabric lay on the wet floor. To the front of the boat, which peaked and ended with a post that reached back to the top, a trap door led down to what Ida assumed was the basement of the boat, where the crew men slept. To her left, near the wheel of the infamous Captain, another trap door, this one with a lock on it, dug into the floor of the deck. Ida frowned. She stepped closer, her track boots skidding on the slippery floor.

"Oh, you foolish little girl," a voice startled her from behind and she twisted around, too rapidly, for she slipped and her feet fell from under her. She landed on the wooden floor loudly and with a gasp, small tremors of pain shooting up her back side.

"Hook!" she gasped, propping herself on her elbows to stare at the pirate lord. He simply smiled, spreading his arms wide like he was finishing a show. Ida noticed the lack of his black leather vest, for he only wore an unbuttoned black blouse with a woman's necklace loosely tied around his neck. Ida frowned again.

"Surprised to see me?" he joked, taking his hook in his right hand and playing with the tip. It glistened in the moonlight and reflected off Ida's face. She breathed out in a short gasp and pulled herself to her feet, pushing her braid behind her back.

"Yeah, a bit," she admitted, biting the insides of her cheeks. In truth, she was scared now. Her plan to hide in this ship had failed and now her heart was beginning to feel the fear. Hook chuckled, eyes moving from his hook, to Ida.

"Well, it _is_ my ship, girl," he laughed, shoulders shuddering. "But women tend to go to extents to be with me. I like your style," he pointed out, pointing his hook at Ida as he took a step forward. Ida shuddered internally, taking a tiny step back, barely visible. But Hook noticed, and his brows shot up. His lips parted and surprise, lust and understanding fought to take over his facial expression. "Oh, I see. You're not here for _moi_."

"No," Ida answered sternly, standing her ground. "I'm sorry I intruded on your ship. I hope you accept my apologies, but now I must be going," she took three strides to exit the ship, but Hook hooked his hook around her bicep and trudged her back so she stood before him. He laughed and shook his head, clucking his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"In order for me to accept your apologies, milady," he purred, leaning in so he was inches away from Ida's face. He was _tall_, or Ida was very small. Either way, he was at least one full head over the young woman, starring her down with his divine blue eyes filled with an incomprehensible storm. "I need something from you."

Disgust ran through the girl at that moment, not afraid to express itself on her face. She frowned and shook her head, trying her best to get as far away from the pirate lord as possible. "No, ah ah, no," she muttered, starting to panic as his hook dug into her skin. She put his hand to his chest and pushed, but he merely laughed.

"I haven't even made my offer yet and your refusing," he mused, stepping closer and bashing all chances of getting away to dust. Ida sighed. Now, she just wanted to run back home and tell her mother her plans had been stupid and ridiculous. She was ready to forget traveling and settle in this city, she didn't want to sail anymore. All her ambitious dreams shattered to ashed as Hook increased his grip on her bicep. A sad, sorrow look overtook her features and she looked down, defeated. However, Hook seemed rather amused by her reaction. "I want you," he started, licking his lips to infuse suspense. "To stay on this boat and travel with us."

"What?" Ida thought she'd miss heard, but when she met the pirate's gaze, she knew he wasn't joking.

"But, there's rules!" he laughed, letting her go finally. Ida, still dumbstruck, stood with wide eyes and an open mouth before him. "You're not some princess with divine rights and the right to order everyone around. On this ship, _I_ rule and you obey me. If you are to travel with us, that's the most important rule you must follow. Everything I say goes and..." he strode to her in one long stride, inhaling as his head went from Ida's chest to above her head. "Everything I ask must be done."

For a moment, Ida actually considered that option. Run away and become a pirate. But no, she couldn't do that. Pirates were dirty, mean and monsters. They killed and stole, not caring what kind of damage they left behind. Even though a small part of her heart begged her to accept, she still shook her head. "No, I'm not becoming a pirate lady," she answered, surprisingly strong. "I just want to travel to that land you said where dreams came true."

"Ah!" Hook laughed, throwing his head back and turning in circles around her. His little predator and prey act was beginning to annoy Ida to the point where she balled her hands into fists and clenched her teeth. Her was circling her like she was a deer he wanted to sink his fangs into. "I said that loud and clear in public to attract naive people like you," he poked her shoulder with his hook and chuckled. "I need a...um... ah, what's the word. Oh! I need a servant to obey my every rule."

"A pet," Ida spat, starring him down with fury in her eyes. No, she was not becoming a pet for this sick, demented pirate. "I'm not going to be your pet. So, if you don't have anything else to ask, I'm leaving," she made for the side of the boat, but once more, Hook gripped her bicep and twist her to face him.

"Not so fast," he cooed, still that amusing, shit eating grin on his face. "You still owe me for intruding on my ship."

"No, I don't," Ida argued. Hook then made a sarcastic sad face and shrugged.

"I hate when they fight," he said, which made the young brunette frown. "Too bad," he mumbled.

"Wha-" Ida started, but his hook came crashing down on her head and everything swerved. She fell to her knees, hands reaching for the slippery floor. Thoughts slipped in and out of her mind as a sharp pain shot through her skull. Her eyes blurred with tears and her body, limp and strangely tired, fell to the floor. The last thing she saw before it all went black was Hook's boots standing in front of her face and then his eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Have a good rest, princess," she heard in the dark. "You'll need it."


End file.
